Whispers Under The Veil
by keliweber
Summary: It's common to say that we should live in the present, the now, but sometimes the future is too uncertain to not worry about, and the past brings scars haven't healed yet and that hurt each time they are touched. [SasuHina]


**WHISPERS UNDER THE VEIL**

~By keliweber~

Well, we can say that this is my first fanfic - in several years. hehe. So I'm looking forward to know your opinion, and I'm really working hard to create a cool story.

About the fic, it's a SasuHina and happens in Alternate Universe, and I intend to put enough "mystery" throughout the chapters.

This is only the prologue, it's not very explanatory, I know, it's to give that taste of "I want more." Kkkk

* * *

 **COMPLETE SYNOPSIS:**

It's common to say that we should live in the present, _the now_ , but sometimes the future is too uncertain to not worry about, and the past brings scars haven't healed yet and that hurt each time they are touched.

Uchiha Sasuke feels firsthand what it's to be despised by everyone he knows, and even by those he has no idea who they are. The last ten years were clouded by a fateful night that still haunts him every time he closes his eyes. It was when he lost everything. His brother, his parents, his friends, the admiration of his grandfather, the girl he loved and his own life.

Now, back to the place where all happened, he wants to find answers, even when no one else is willing to help and while many will do everything to harm him.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:** _"Dreams are like nightmares."_

Like a hug, a warm breeze enveloped him, and he decided it was time to open his eyes.

The sun obscured his vision, and he raised his arm before his face to get used to the light.

He blinked a few times until he could see again, and he saw that in his raised hand was a gold ring.

Gradually he recalled how that ring out stop on his finger. Seeing it made him smile; He was happy.

\- Sasuke!

He sat and looked back, and saw a woman with long black hair, and wearing a long white dress that looked like a sweater approaching him in the midst of a huge clearing.

She smiled at him and waved, and he noticed a golden twinkle in her hand.

He thought. For Kami-sama, she's beautiful. And she's mine.

\- Sasuke...

His voice was like a hot liquid that warmed his body on the coldest night, and he was intoxicated.

She sat beside him on the floor, still smiling and touched his face with the tips of soft fingers.

\- I think I dozed off. - He explained.

\- All right. You were tired. - She assured, pushing some strands of hair from his eyes. - I'll cut your hair when we get back.

He agreed, and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, and he knew it could be like this forever, feeling her, hidden from the world for a blessed tall grass.

\- Otousan!

They parted, and a girl next them was looking, with a yellow tulip in the fine hands. She had so black hair as her mother's, and curious and bright eyes.

He smiled at the girl, and reached out to touch her. She grabbed his fingers and pulled.

\- Come! Otouto-kun found a nest of birds!

He looked back at the woman and realized she was watching him.

She smiled and stood up again, and waved to someone he could not see.

With another tug of the little daughter, he also raised **.**

Away from them, a boy jumped and waved with both arms raised, only a few centimeters taller than the grass.

The girl pulled her father through the clearing, and gradually the three approached the boy.

\- Otousan! Look! - The boy looked unhappy as he pointed to the ground, next to bare feet. - Are they alive?

Sasuke crouched down and carefully he picked a handful of dried grasses with three swallow chicks inside.

Nudged them lightly, but none of them moved. He looked up at the boy, who had tears in his eyes and a trembling lip.

\- I'm sorry. They must have fallen from a very tall tree. – He tried to reassure.

\- You killed them. - The girl accused, and he turned to her, surprised by the tone in which those words were spoken. The girl stared at him with a frown and a cool look.

\- No, of course I didn't kill.

\- Killed yes. – It was the boy who spoke, crying. He raised his arm and Sasuke looked at the direction he was pointing.

The woman was a few meters away from them, watching them with his face bathed in tears.

\- Hinata! - He called, confused.

Suddenly, her lips parted in a stagnant cry, and the white dress was dyed red in the place where the heart was.

Sasuke yelled and started running toward her.

Then he looked down and saw in his hand no longer a bird's nest, but a revolver.

He looked back, where the children were, and found them fallen on the ground, covered in the same red liquid. Inert, staring at the blue sky with lifeless eyes.

Yellow Tulip still trapped by the girl's fingers.

 _You killed them,_ the voice echoed through the clearing, and Sasuke plopped down on the legs, filled with a suffocating pain that made him scream.

He stared at the weapon in his hands, before throwing her to the ground as if it burned his skin.

He felt his whole body shaking, and he realized that was crying.

* * *

N/A: So, a nightmare or a fact? :P

Please, leave your comment! 3


End file.
